The prior art is replete with dual function devices contained in a single unit as can be seen by reference to U.S. pat. Nos. 4,035,090; 3,052,910; 3,754,831 and 1,769,321. However, as anyone that has washed windows can attest to, there has been a long felt need for a single implement that would contain all of the necessary elements employed in that task.
Most people when washing windows carry a roll of paper towels, a window spray applicator, and a sponge for stubborn stains. While the sponge and spray applicator are relatively stable articles and will normally remain in the same location that they were placed; a roll of paper towels is a notoriously unstable article, that also exhibits an almost uncanny ability to roll away and/or unravel at the most inopportune times.
Given the fact that we are discussing three seperate items, and one of those items causes seperate problems unique onto itself; it should be readily apparent that a totally new device was required to solve these problems. After long consideration and study, the combined device that forms the basis of the present invention was developed to provide that solution in a simple and efficient manner.